Daughter of the Rose
by LadyHazellyn
Summary: Katie Gardener does not like Travis Stoll, she would never even agree to what he was saying...unless, of course, it makes sense. Which it, by the way, never does...
1. Just one yesterday

**Okay, so I decided not to write the Sherlock/HoO thing, mainly because it didn´t suit me.**

 **But what suits me is another, good old OTP story. This is for Silverhuntresses, by the way.**

 **This time, Katie/Travis.**

 **Enjoy 'Daughter of the Rose'**

Katie Gardener never was a girl for long talks, she would only speak shortly, excluding when it was important to her.

And this, this was definitely important to her, as well as to her siblings. Especially to her siblings as well, she guessed.

 _I thought of angels, choking on their halos_

She stood up from her bed where she was comforting her younger sister, Miranda, before. Poor Miranda, she was so broken right now.

" Katie, what are you doing?" Miranda asked, and she turned around. "Where are you going, Katie?"

 _Get them drunk on rose water_

" I´m going on a murder spree" She said, shrugged, " Enough is enough. Especially when it were these Stolls again. I swear, Miranda, I´m going to kill them. Slowly" She added, leaving her cabin, hearing Mirana saying something behind her.

But she didn´t care.

 _See how dirty I can get them_

This time, this joke they pulled off, this was enough.

She didn´t turn left or right when she walked into the Hermes Cabin, she didn´t speak to anyone in Camp as she made her way.

 _pulling out their fragile teeth_

When she arrived at the Cabin, she saw Connor Stoll outside, with his girlfriend Lou. But it wasn´t Connor who she wanted to kill.

It wasn´t Connor, and when he looked at her now, she could see what he saw.

Katie Gardener, angry, clothes and hair bright pink with strains of brown still peeking through it, spots of pink powder on her skin.

He looked as suprised as she had been when the pink foam hit her and her cabin twenty minutes before.

 _and clip their tiny wings_

" Katie...what?" She heard Lou ask, but she wasn´t in the mood to talk.

" Where is your brother?" She asked Connor, her voice dripping with hate and anger. " Where is Travis?"

" I guess inside the Cabin, he´s alone in there right now, I think..." Connor said, and Katie nodded.

" What has happened?" She heard Connor ask, but once again didn´t care.

 _Anything you say can_

Katie walked into the cabin, her head red, and she was angry, she was so, so angry.

Travis was in there, bare chest, only wearing shorts, his curly brown hair wet and sticking onto his head, his grey eyes sparkling when he saw her, but those sparkles soon would fade away, she thought.

 _and will be held against you_

" Well, hello Miss Gardener" He said, and Katie turned to him, her eyes filling with rage and anger and hate...

She took a few steps closer to him, her eyes not leaving him for one second, and she was short to explode...

" You look very lovely in pink" He said, and this was the moment she went crazy, the moment she let it all out, the moment she, Katie Gardener lost her temper.

 _So only say my name_

" I hate you, Travis Stoll! Look what you did to my Cabin, you ruined all our flowers, look at what you did, look at me, Travis Stoll! Miranda is crying,and our whole Cabin. Is. Pink." She repeated, stepping closer to him, still yelling, but now, she slowed down a bit.

 _it will be held against you_

Travis stared at her, something like...fear? In his eyes, but she didn´t care, because this was now just to be brought to an end, and, hell, she would end it like she saw Leo Valdez breaking up with Calypso.

He was now with Echo, though.

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_

" I..." She broke off as searching for the right word, she was so angry at Travis Stoll right now.

" I...despise you, Travis Stoll" She said, voice vibrating, her chest nearly bursting from all the hate se carried within her right now.

She saw him freezing, he frowned and she wasn´t sorry, dear gods, she was so happy to hurt him, because, honestly? He deserved it. and so much more.

 _So only say my name_

" Katie..." She heard him mumble, but she did not care. Holy Hera, all her clothes were pink and her hair and all the flowers around her cabin...she could kill him, and she still wouldn´t have cared.

 _If heaven´s grief brings hells rain_

" What, Travis?" She asked, her b+voice jumping. " You know what-? I´m...I´m done wit you, Travis. Goodbye" She said, walked out, past Lou and Connor, straight into her cabin, where she continued comforting her sisters and brothers.

 _Then I´ll trade all my tomorrows_

Miranda looked at her like she had gone crazy, but Katie, well, she was happy.

Finally Travis Stoll knew what she had wanted him to know all along.

Now she shuddered at the thought that she once was friends with this boy, when they had been 14, but then they never properly had talked to each other, it just was that Travis and Connor always played pranks at the Demeter cabin since then.

 _for just one yesterday_

Maybe it was her fault, since she once called Travis an 'indulescent stupid jerk', but she wasn´t even sorry now.

He deserved all of the names she gave him over the years.

Jerk. Idiot. Bitch. Fuckboy. Moron. Stupid. Sillyhead. Derp. Friend, Boyfriend...

 _(i know I´m bad news) For just one yesterday_

She needed to go for a walk, just her, alone, in the woods.

Woods always were good for her.

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you) for just one yesterday_

 _Letting people down is my thing baby_

 _Find yourself a new gig_

 _This town isn't big enough for the two of us_

 _I don't have the right name, or the right looks_

 _But I have twice the heart_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_

 _So only say my name_

 _It will be held against you_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_

 _So only say my name_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you) for just one yesterday_

 _If I spilled my guts_

 _The world would never look at you the same way_

 _Now I'm here to give you hope my love_

 _So I can watch your face_

 _As I take it all away away away-ay-yay_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you) for just one yesterday_

 **The end of Chapter 1, and time for some advertisement:**

 ***musoc* follow AmazingPhil on youtube, check out my other story, review this and buy me cookies.**

 **Alright.**

 **-LadyHazellyn**


	2. Everything has changed

**OMG**

 **Like, 50 reads on one day**

 **Omfg, guys, thank you!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2, I think :)**

She walked the small circle around Zeus´fist, where the maze was, up and down, thinking. Katie was deep in thoughts, he could tell.

Travis Stoll didn´t mean to spy at her, it just...happened, when he saw her walking into the woods earlier.

If she wouldn´t have been so angry at him, if he didn´t mess up everything, then maybe he could join her, talking and stuff.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

But that, now, that was impossible. He wanted to, but he had respect. Respect that maybe Katie Gardener would actually kill him.

She threatened it often enough, that last few years they spent not talking to each other.

 _Is I know something now, know something now_

He tilted his head, watching her as she suddenly stopped walking, seeing her turning around to where he was hiding.

" Is there anybody out there?" he heard her calling, and stopped, not moving, he didn´t even dare breathing, because she could never know that he enjoyed watching her drom the shadows here, as creepy as it sounded. He looked to the ground, bidding the gods for her not to find him-

 _I didn´t before_

And he just sat there, not daring to breathe until eventually he would run out and die horribly, and he was so nervous, he nearly fainted when she turned around again.

Shrugging, he watched as Katie left the woods, leaving him behind, and he nearly sneaked past her, but that would be really creepy, so he just sat there.

" Why are you watching Katie?" He heard a voice and turned around, a nymph staring at him.

 _And all I´ve seen since eighteen hours ago_

He never saw this nymph before, and it wasn´t any nymph he could have heard talking, she didn´t even look a bit like the other nymphs and Juniper.

No, this nymph had stirring blue eyes; long, blonde hair; the typical nymph ears; and wore a beautiful blue dress.

" My Name is Willow. You know, the Willow tree behind the Hades cabin?" She asked, and he nodded.

 _Is green eyes and freckles_

" I wasn´t watching Katie!" He protested " And how do you know her? Or me?" He asked, backed away a bit. This nymph was definitely to close to him.

" She often talks to me, the other Demeter kids don´t like Willows, but she does. And you are Travis Stoll, Katie talks about you when she is angry" Willow responded and Travis took another few steps back, staring at the Nymph.

" Can you please leave me alone?" He asked, turned around. " I need time alone" He added, but Willow laughed.

" So did Katie, yet you watched her"

 _And your smilein the back of my mind making me feel like_

" I did not watch Katie!" He shouted angrily, turning around and walking away from Willow, hearing her laugh softly, and it was a scary laugh. Gods, this nymph was as scary as she was pretty, he thought. He never liked Willows.

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

Katie knocked **((A/N: Alliteration intended))** at the door of the cave that was her best friend´s, the cave that was Rachel´s house, her studio, as she called it inside her head all the time.

" Yeah?" She heard Rachel calling and then a mumble: " Gods, Ovtacian, I swear to god if this isn´t you..."

Katie giggled, she knew about the little crush her best friend had on the roman Augur.

The door opened, and Rachel stared at her, they were the same height. "Oh...Hi Katie!"

 _I just want to know you better_

She laughed. " I know you´re sad I´m not the Roman you are in love with" She said, and laughed again as Rachel blushed.

" Ohhhh, shut up! Rachel said, smiled at her. " Anyway, Katie, why are you pink...Travis Stoll Alert?"

" Travis Stoll Alert" Katie replied, a sad look on her face all of sudden, she felt so sad, being pink and not being able to tell Rachel everything.

 _Know you better, know you better now_

" What did he do again?" She heard Rachel ask, but her thoughts were drifting away, her mind replaying things over and over.

She didn´t realize she started crying until Rachel pointed it out.

" Katie..." She heard her best friend say, and she just...she broke.

 _I just want to know you_

" It´s to much, Rachel! Pink! I´m pink! I hate pink, and he knows that? Why...why is Travis Stoll that mean to me? I...I always thought we were jut teasing each other, not friends, but...pink..." She cried, feeling Rachel pat her back.

" You know what you need now?" Rachel asked

 _Know you, know you_

" What?" She asked, her throath itching from the crying.

" We are going to get Hazel and Echo and you can all sleep in my cave today. Octavian has to sleep somewhere else, because today it´s Ladies night" Rachel said and smiled at Katie, who intentionally felt better.

 _´Cause all I know is we said hello_

" Yeah, that would be nice" She said, " Okay, you get Hazel and Echo, I go down to my Cabin and get my things, alright?" She asked, smiled a bit, and Rachel nodded " Yeah. That´s how we do it"

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

She walked down the hills, nearly running to her cave, when she heard a loud voice, angry, shouting.

" It´s enough, Travis!" The familiar voice of Connor Stoll shouted. " All those little Demeter kids, crying; Miranda crying! This twelve year old girl, Hazellyn **((A/N: Sorry, I had to))** crying!"

 _All I know is a simple name_

" It was a joke, Connor! A joke, because I know how much Gardener hates pink! It was a joke!" Travis yelled, when Connor saw her, standing there, " It was a joke to piss of Gardener, because she is a boring little silly idiot!" Travis yelled, not yet noticing her.

The world around Katie fell silent.

 _And everything has changed_

Connor mouthed something to Travis, and Katie didn´t move, she wanted to run away so bad, but she just stood there, staring.

Even if they weren´t friends, they were-she was- used to call him by first name, they always talked to each other by their first names.

She was Katie. He was Travis. She wasn´t Gardener, he wasn´t Stoll.

 _All I know is you held the door_

Travis turned around to her, and for one second, they stared at each other.

Grey eyes with a mischief look in them.

Green eyes that looked like ivy.

 _You´ll be mine and I´ll be yours_

And then, life flooded back into her somehow, and she remembered who she was and who he was and what she should be doing right now, and it wasn´t standing around and looking into grey eyes.

" Well, Stoll." She said, her voice higher than usual " Nice to know I´m a...what was it? Stupid boring little idiot?" She repeated, laughed harshly. " Love you, too, Stoll. Love. You. Too." She said, turned around and didn´t look back when she yelled: " Loose my number!"

 _All I know since yesterday_

 _Is everything has changed_

Travis stared as she walked away.

He stared as she yelled at him, not even caring to look back.

He was still staring when Connor walked to him, his voice soft.

" C´mon, it´s time for dinner, Trav." He said, but Travis didn´t care.

 _And all my walls_

He turned around, and, his head bowed down in shame, he walked back o his cabin, sitting down in his bed.

What did he just do...?

 _Stood tall painted blue_

 _But I'll take them down_

 _Take them down and open up the door for you._

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

 _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time_

 _Taking flight, making me feel like_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you_

 _Know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Is everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday_

 _Is everything has changed_

 _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

 _I just want to know you better_

 _Know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you_

 _Know you, know you_

 _All I know is we said hello_

 _Your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Is everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday_

 _Is everything has changed._

 _All I know is we said hello_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain_

 _And everything has changed_

 _All I know is a newfound grace_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday_

 _Is everything has changed_

 **Quite a long chapter, it is, with dozens of POV changes, but I kinda like it**

 **If anyone has questions or thinks I´m awesome, follow my IG, it´s** **lumierqa**

 **Also, please review :)**

 **See you soon,**

 **LadyHazellyn**


	3. Apologize

**Alright alright alright *pewdiepie voice***

 **I´m here, queer and sometimes a deer. (Just joking. I´m asexual, not queer)**

 **Anyways, here is Chapter 3 of my Tratie fic :)**

Katie wasn´t well, and he could tell when he saw her the next day at breakfast, her normally pale skin ever paler, her ivy green eyes now looking dull and more like dead plants.

He knew that this all was his fault

 _I´m holding on your rope_

Well, maybe not mainly, she also was sad about the plants maybe, but that was also his fault.

Everything that made Katie sad basically was his fault now. Oh, he was a terrible person

Why was he so stupid?

 _Got me ten feet off the ground_

He returned to his usual, cheesy, joking, funny self, but to him, it was all dull and grey and he felt evil and bad and just...meaningless.

It was weird, since never before he cared about anything except for him and his siblings.

 _And I´m hearing what you say_

And all of sudden, he started caring about Katie Gardener as well, he cared that he made her sad and he wanted to make it better, but how should he...how could he ever apologize?

Hell, she hated pink and he knew that and he ruined all her flowers and he made her siblings upset and he destroyed everything.

But why did he care?

 _But I just can´t make a sound_

Katie walked around the woods again, and once again he felt bad for spying at her, but he made a deal.

It was now two weeks past the 'pink flower incident' and he decided to maybe go and speak to her, maybe apollogize.

Maybe.

Well, if he spoke to her, he would apollogize, since he would feel bad otherwise.

 _You tell me that need me_

But at first he needed courage to actually speak to her, he needed the bravery to just speak.

He usually loved speaking, because he really liked his voice, but to Katie, it felt different...

" Hello"

 _Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

He screamed, stumbled out of the bush he was hiding in and stared at Willow, the nymph.

" What are you...Why do you have to scare me this way?" He yelled, heavy breathing.

" Travis?" He heard Katie asking behind him, worries in her voice, but then he heard her clearing her throat. " I...mean, Stoll." She said coldly.

 _You tell me that you´re sorry_

He heard Willow laugh as she faded into the trees again, her high, scary laugh. The one that made him shudder everytime he heard it.

" K...Katie!" He said, smiled unsure. " Um...Hi!" He said, and cursed himslef silently. Why couldn´t he speak like a normal boy around her? Godsdamnit, he hated it. So, so much.

 _Didn´t think I´d turn around and say_

" Why were you hiding in that bush, Stoll?...Were you spying on me?" She asked and he could hear the disgust in her voice, nearly blushed and bit his lip.

" I wasn´t!" He said, shrugged, " Why would I ever spy on **you**?" He asked and noticed his mistake in the second he said it.

 _That it´s too late to apologize, it´s too late_

" No!" He said quickly, held up his hands " Oh gods, Katie, I didn´t mean it like that, I-"

" Just leave me, Travis Stoll"

"-actually spied on you-"

" So you spied on me!" Disgust, hate, anger.

" NO! I mean, yes, but look, let me finsih my-"

" You are a moron, Travis"

"- sentence I came here and yes I spied, but I. Just. Wanted. To.-"

"-To spy on me?" She yelled

" to APOLLOGIZE!" He yelled back, and the world around him fell silent, he felt Katie staring at him and he blushed.

 _I said it´s too late to appologize, it´s too late_

" You, the great Travis Stoll, apollogizing to a simple girl like me?" She asked, and Travis felt his skin growing red.

" Y...yeah!" He said " I´m sorry Katie, I really am. Sorry for ruining your flowers and making you upset" He said, and it suprised him how easy that felt, almost to easy to be real.

And then, Katie started laughing.

 _Too late, oh_

" Well, sorry doesn´t sweeten my tea, Travis Stoll" She said, and he frowened. " It´s to late for you to be sorry, and my flowers don´t live again, do they? If you break something and then apollogize, this does not help, Travis. It´s broken, it´s still ruined." Katie said, and he took a few steps back. " You still ruined it, Travis Stoll" She said, and he saw the tears of anger and hate in her eyes and he couldn´t think, because what was happening?

 _I´d take another chance, take a fall_

 _Take a shot for you_

He hid in the shadows of the Poseidon cabin when he saw her walking to the door, and he really hoped he wouldn´t get noticed this time.

Smiling, Travis watched as Katie picked up the bundle of flowers he asked this twelve year old girl, her sibling, Hazellyn for, he said he needed them for his mother.

" Is anybody there?" He heard her calling, but he didn´t response.

Then, he saw her taking the flowers and vanishing into the Cabin.

 _And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

 _but it´s nothing new, yeah, yeah_

Katie stared at the flowers, her chest growing warm, and she smiled to herself, because she had quite an idea who the flowers came from.

Tomorrow after dinner, she decided, she would go and talk to Alabaster, a son of Hecate, and Lou Ellen´s brother.

She would thank him for the flowers.

 _I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

 _And you say sorry like the angel_

 _Heaven let me think was you_

 _But I'm afraid_

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

 _I'm holding on your rope_

 _Got me ten feet off the ground_

 **Oh, Katie, you don´t have a clue**

 **Also, nearly 200 reads in one day?**

 **Omg guys ^^**

 **Please review and stay tuned for what will happen next!**

 **-LadyHazellyn x**


	4. Flash mich

**It´s fun to read here**

 **Lady Hazellyn *YMCA tune***

 **Soooo...this Chapter´s song is quite different, it´s a german one I adore.**

 **"Flash mich" By Mark Foster, you should really listen to it.**

 **Anyways, Chapter 4!**

 **Also, the idea to take Alabaster came from Silverhuntresses, yep yep.**

" Alabaster?" She asked, her voice a bit tingling, since she was excited. No times before a boy actually gave her flowers, even if she was the Daughter of Demeter, hell yeah!

She saw him turn around to her, and she couldn´t help but admit that he was attractive, with his short black hair and those stirring blue eyes that seemed to look right inside her. He smiled.

 _Wir sind schon eins, zwei Jahre zusammen und haben schon drei, vier Sachen erlebt_

" Well, hello there, beautiful Daughter of the Rose? How does it come you talk to me?" He asked and Katie smiled.

" I got your flowers, the lilies. They were from you, weren´t they?" She asked, all of sudden scared. And if they were not from him all along? What if this flowers were just another stupid joke from the Hermes cabin, from Travis Stoll, maybe? She couldn´t cope with that.

 _Doch bist du nur 5 Minuten mal weg, ist das wie 10 Jahre Knast für mich._

" Yes. Did you like them?" He asked and Katie felt relived, they weren´t from Travis Stoll, they were actually from someone who was cute and whom she might like in the future, and she just was so...so...happy about tha fact.

It wasn´t Travis!

 _Ey du wickelst mich zu leicht um deinen Finger, wenn du durch deine blauen Augen guckst wie immer ich bin hypnotisiert,_

" They were really pretty, thank you, Alabaster" She said, and was stunned about herself.

How soft her voice could sound, she didn´t even knew that until now, and how nice she felt talking like that. But why was she talking like that?

" Call me Al" He said and she smiled again. Well, this was nicer than talking to Travis Stoll ever could be, even if he didn´t bother her today. " Uh, I need to leave now. Talk to you later, okay?...Do I see you at the campfire tonight, Katie?" He asked and she felt happy all of sudden. It wasn´t a date, but, at least, it was something.

 _wenn du vorbei spazierst es wird jeden Tag ein kleines bisschen schlimmer_

" Sure. I´m gonna be there." She said, and watched as he walked away, and her heart was warm and filled up with the thought that she actually got flowers from a cute boy.

 _Flash mich nochmal, als wär's das erste mal._

 _Baby, Baby Crash mich so oft du willst ja bis ich nicht mehr kann._

His breath went shakily as he knocked onto the door of the Demeter cabin.

He swore to himself never to tell Katie that he sent the flowers, but he needed to, he needed her to know that he, Travis Stoll, did something right one time when it was about her.

Travis needed her to know things.

So, as naturally as it seemed for anyone else, it was a big deal for him knocking on the door of Cabin 4

 _Und seit du da bist sind alle Lichter an_

He smiled when he heard a familiar voice from inside the Cabin.

" This is probably Al, he sent me the flowers, and we wanted to meet at the Camp fire" He heard Katie Gardener yell and stopped, he frowned as the door opened.

" Oh...Travis" She said, and looked at him, and he just stood there and wanted to die for the moment, and he felt so bad.

She thought the flowers were from Alabaster, and even if he wanted to, he couldn´t destroy her vision.

Because, hell, Katie seemed so happy thinking they were from Alabaster.

 _Du machst dass ich nicht mehr schlafen kann_

" Oh, Travis. I thought you were-"

he cut her off. " You thought I was Alabaster." He said.

" Yes, you know, he gave me flowers, so..." She said, and she seemed so happy, he couldn´t help himself, she just seemed so happy.

" Oh...how nice of him" He said, looking down to the floor.

" Isn´t it?" She said, smiling at him, and he...he just couldn´t cope with that.

Her, thinking that those flowers were from Al...no.

 _Ich sehe uns zwei in alt und grau, mit weißen Harren und dicken Bauch._

" Oh, what do you want, by the way, Travis?" She asked now, and he stopped.

He loved to see her like that, actually being friendly towards him and smiling and stuff...

" I...I forgot" He said and smiled a bit, feeling terrible as he did so " But, anyways, have a nice time today with Alabaster, will you?"

 _Flash mich nochmal, als wär's das erste mal. Yeah._

And then, Katie smiled at him and it was that smile that made him feel like he was going to break down.

" I´m sorry, by the way. I hope..that...maybe we could be friends, Katie?" He asked before he could stop himself and he felt her staring at him, his heart dropped. You ruined it, Tavis, he thought.

 _Wir haben schon eins, zwei Kriege geführt und haben schon drei, vier Zimmer demoliert._

"...why not. It would be nicer, us two being friends again, like we used to, before...but yeah. Let´s talk tomorrow, okay?" She said and Travis felt like he was flying all of sudden, before falling down to the earth, when-

" Katie" Al said and he watched as Katie walked past him and over to Alabaster and then they were laughing.

" See you, Travis!" Katie shouted from over her shoulder, not looking back, she looked at Alabaster all the time.

 _Aber weil 5 Minuten ohne dich zu viel sind bin ich auch mit 90 immer noch bei dir._

" See you, Katie..." he mumbled, and nearly screamed when a small girl looked up at him, at least what he considered small.

" Aren´t Alabaster and Katie cute?" Hazellyn asked him and he sighed. " Yeah. They are" He said and looked down at the girl with her blonde hair and her green eyes, kinda like Katies, but Hazellyns eyes were more like dandelions.

" You and Katie would be cute, too" She says " But Al sent her flowers. They were like the ones I made. Was your mother happy with them?" He heared Hazellyn ask and nodded slightly, his eyes searching for Katie once again, and when he found her, he smiled sadly, how she was standing there with Al and talking.

 _Ey du wickelst mich zu leicht um deinen Finger, wenn du durch deine langen Haare fährst wie immer._

" She was pleased with the flowers, thank you, Hazellyn" He replied to the girl, walking towards his cabin, his thoughts spinning, still.

He was now friends with Katie Gardener.

So why why why wasn´t he happier, why was he sad and upset and why did he think about her so much.

The answer didn´t occur to him before he told Connor, since Connor had a girlfriend and maybe knew how Travis was feeling.

 _Ich werde kontrolliert, wenn du vorbei spazierst es wird jeden Tag ein kleines bisschen schlimmer._

" It´s simple, Bro." Connor said, and then gave him a really pitiful look. " It´s simple. You´re in love with Katie."

 _Flash mich nochmal, als wär's das erste mal._

He was in love with Katie Gardener.

Easy solution.

And a big problem for him from now on.

 _Baby, Baby Crash mich so oft du willst ja bis ich nicht mehr kann._

 _Und seit du da bist sind alle Lichter an._

 _Du machst das ich nicht mehr schlafen kann._

 _Ich sehe uns zwei in alt und grau, mit weißen Harren und dicken Bauch._

 _Flash mich nochmal, als wär's das erste mal._

 _Und seit du da bist sind alle Lichter an._

 _Du machst das ich nicht mehr schlafen kann._

 _Ich sehe uns zwei in alt und grau, mit weißen Harren und dicken Bauch._

 _Flash mich nochmal._

 _Flash mich nochmal._

 _Ich sehe uns zwei in alt und grau, mit weißen Harren und dicken Bauch._

 _Flash mich nochmal, als wär's das erste mal._

 **That´s it for today, a bit plotty, a bit twisty**

 **I don´t want Al to be the bad guy for Travis I loooove him :)**

 **But anyways, please review :)**

 **-LadyHazellyn**


	5. Demons

**Look at who is again**

 **Me, and I´m back with Chapter 5!**

 **But first of all, omfg, thank you so much for those 6 reviews**

 **Special thanks to Lizzy Dane, your reviews always make me smile :)**

 **But anyways, the song for this chapter is a song I love.**

 **Enjoy.**

Nightmares were always the worst for her.

Maybe because she was the oldest of the Demeter kids, maybe because she was so happy today, but this nightmare definitely was one of the worst she ever had. Maybe the worst she would ever have.

 _When the days are cold_

It was her, trapped inside the maze of Daedalus- she never visited it, but she heard about it, and it made her claustrophobic, being trapped inside something. Yes, she was claustrophobic, even if no one knew about it. She didn´t want to ever tell anybody about this.

So, she was trapped and she heard the monsters, coming closer to her, and it was the same monster that killed her father when she was twelve and had to leave for Camp Half-Blood.

It was the Chimera.

 _And the cards all fold_

And she screamed and weeped, she was so scared she nearly cried, and everything she touched turned into fire, all the flowers sorrounding her died. She was powerless and everything was black and there was fire, so much fire, and-

" Katie" She heared a voice inside her dream, yelling her name, through the fire.

 _and the saints we see_

It was a boy´s voice, but throughout all the smoke of the fire, she could not see who it was.

All of sudden, she couldn´t breathe any longer...she thought she died inside her dream.

Again.

" Katie!" The boy´s voice yelled through the fire, and now she could see who it was.

Finally.

 _Are all made of gold_

It was Travis.

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _and the ones we hail_

When he woke up, he intentionally knew that it was early, and the cock said 3´am.

But Travis Stoll couldn´t sleep, so he decided to wander around Camp a bit, maybe sit down in the Pavillon and just...be for himself a bit, actually, since he wanted to think a few things through.

What he didn´t expect was a weeping Katie Gardener, wasn´t a crying Katie.

He just didn´t expect Katie to be awake at this time.

Or crying.

 _Are the worst of all_

Silently, he tried to pass her, but then again, she was crying and alone...why shouldn´t he try to comfort her?

It was the last thing he could do, wasn´t it?

 _and the blood´s run stale_

He walked towards her again, his heart beating fast.

Hell, she was just a girl he was in love with!

...she was just a girl he was in love with?

" Katie...?" He asked, and she turned towards him, her face was red and full of tears.

Travis thought, he never saw anything more beautiful before.

 _I want to hide the truth_

" T...Travis..." He heard her stutter, and in the next moment, she held her hands out, as if she wanted him to hug her.

So he did, pulled her close into the hug and breathing in the soft, roselike smell of her hair.

He felt her tears, as she started crying again, and his heartbeat rose until it was faster than ever before.

 _I want to shelter you_

" Sh, everything is okay" He mumbled, stroke over her hair softly, not saying anything else. " It´s gonna be okay again, whatever it was"

" Nightmares, Travis, nighmares" She whimpered, and he pulled away a bit, just to look into her face.

" Do you want to talk about it, Rose Princess?" He asked, and he didn´t knew where that nickname came from, but he decided to keep it.

She shook her head. " I´m just glad you´re here, Travis" She whispered and he smiled at her, nearly leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

But he didn´t.

 _But with the beast inside_

" It´s...okay. We´re friends now, aren´t we?" He asked and she nodded " And this is what friends do, comfort each other." He said and she smiled again. It made him happy.

" Thank you...I´m just thankful you´re awake, even if you´re not Al, Trav." she said and his heart, widening at the nickname, fell again.

Even if he wasn´t Al, thanks, Katie, he thought.

" Sure...how was your date, by the way?" He asked and hoped for her not to hear his sadness

 _There´s no where we can hide_

" Good" She said, and he heared her yawn, his smile settling on her perfect green eyes. " Al is very nice...I´m tired, Travis..." She said, and then, the next minute she was asleep and he was still smiling.

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed._

When Katie woke up again, she didn´t knew where she was, she just knew that it was very early, probably around six o´clock, since the sun just started rising. She looked around and was shocked when she saw Travis Stoll, asleep, next to her.

But then the memories of the night faded back into her mind and she started blushing, since, help, she had actually fallen asleep on Travis.

 _This is my kingdom come_

Silently, she stood up, and walked away, she could never let anyone know what happened, that she searched comfort in Travis Stoll.

But before she walked away, she turned around, looking at him.

He looked younger when he was sleeping, a bit more confident and sweet, cute like a small child.

His hair fell into his face just right to make her heart bounce a bit.

 _This is my kindom come_

Yeah, it was time to leave now for her.

Because Travis Stoll didn´t make her heart bounce, she was just still sleepy.

Her bouncing heart had nothing, nothing to do with Travis Stoll.

Absolutely nothing.

 _When you feel my heat_

She laid down in her bed in her cabin again, but couldn´t sleep, she kept repeating the memory of last night.

 _'I´m just glad you´re here, Travis'_

Did she really say that, did those words really leave her mouth?

Katie blushed harder than she probably should have.

 _Look into my eyes_

She also had thought that his eyes, those grey, stale eyes most of the Hermes cabin had, that they looked pretty nice in his face, and that his smile was this cute smirk.

Last night, she had thought that Travis Stoll actually looked cuter than Alabaster ever could.

She must have been very tired last night.

 _It´s where my demons hide_

Maybe she should try to sleep, try to keep her thoughts as good as possible, away from Travis Stoll.

But maybe...

No.

That wasn´t an option to think about, she could never think about that ever again. No.

 _It´s where my demons hide_

Did she really just ask herself, what if she would kiss Travis Stoll?

No, she just was still tired.

Katie decided it was best for her to go back to sleep.

 _Don´t get too close_

 _It´s dark inside_

Travis woke up, but Katie wasn´t next to him anymore.

And since he didn´t knew where she went, he started panicking, his thoughts spinning around.

Where could she have gone, was she okay?

 _It´s where my demons hide_

It then occured to her, that, maybe she just woke up and left, quietly.

The sun was about to rise, and he just stared at it for a moment before going up, walking to his Cabin slowly, careful, he didn´t want to wake up anyone.

Especially not Connor.

 _It´s where my demons hide_

If his brother noticed that he sneaked out of the cabin at night, he would question it.

And hugging a sleeping Katie Gardener at 3 am, well, that was something he didn´t want to talk about with his younger brother, even if Connor had more experience since Lou Ellen wasn´t his first girlfriend and surely would not be his last.

The girls prefered Connor, because he was nicer and better in almost everything, in being charming, for example.

Sometimes Travis hated himself for not being as good as his little brother.

 _When the curtain´s call_

It wasn´t like he was insecure about it, it just was the fact that he wasn´t as good in school, or that he wasn´t as perfect in taking out girls to the annual Camp Half Blood meets Camp Jupier prom.

Connor would always have girls thrusting upon him, girls hoping that he picked them.

Travis was lucky if he could get one girl to go with him.

 _is the last of all_

And now, he was too insecure, okay, maybe he was insecure- to tell Katie that he sent those stupid flowers, not that showboy Alabaster.

Why couldn´t he just walk up to Katie and tell her: 'Hey, I like you and I sent you flowers'

Why couldn´t he do that?

 _When the lights fade out_

The reason was, because they were barely friends, and also, if he hadn´t reminded him often enough about that fact, Katie liked Alabaster, and she was happy with the thought that he sent the flowers.

Those stupid flowers, that maybe were the reason he felt so stupid right now, they could be the reason he was so angry right now, they could be the reason he hid from his feelings.

Did that sound cheesy?

 _All the sinners crawl_

Of course, but it wasn´t like he could help it.

It wasn´t like he just could stop feeling this stupid feeling for Katie Gardener, a girl he used to hate, a girl he was used to tease and cat call after her, a girl he wasn´t supposed to be in love with.

Why on earth was he in love with her?

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

Katie woke up when she heard a voice.

" Katie...!" Hazellyn called and she stared at the face of the small girl. " Katie, you smell like boy!"

She sat up, staring at her, " what?"

" Your hair smell like Travis smells like. I like Travis. He is nice" Hazellyn said, wandering off.

Katie just stared after her, baffled, before standing up, showering and walking to the Pavillon, where she saw Alabaster...

Snogging a girl from the Aphrodite Cabin?

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made_

Travis watched in horror as Katie turned around and ran away, back towards her cabin.

He stood up, walking over to Alabaster and making him turn around, pulling away from the Aphrodite girl, which turned out to be Drew Tanaka, which just increased Travis anger.

" What" Al huffed and stared at Travis.

Without saying anything, Travis punched him into the face.

 _Don't want to let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

Katie sat in her cabin, crying, when the door opened, and Hazellyn peaked in.

" Go away!" She shouted, but the girl didn´t listen.

" Katie...it´s Travis. He´s in the infarmy"

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I want to save their light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide._

 **HOLY HEMERA**

 **This is so long what have i done**

 **Anyways, review( and maybe favourite :)) for Travis punching Al**

 **I enjoyed writing this I´m a bad person**

 **Bye-bye, see you soon, guys!**

 **-LadyHazellyn**


	6. Give me your eyes

**Gaah, what am I even doing with my life?**

 **I´m sorry if it bothers you, but I have school soon and I want to get as many Chapters done as possible, so I might update twice a day.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 6 (already omg)**

Katie looked up, stared at her sister-

" What do you mean, Travis is in the infarmy?" She asked and stared at Hazellyn, her eyes widening.

" When he saw that...Al kissed Drew...Travis go really angry. And he punched Al in the face, but Al was much stronger. Will said that Travis might be a bit dizzy, but I thought you might want to see him"

 _Looked down from a broken sky_

" Travis...punched Al? For me?" She asked, tilting her head. Why on earth would Travis Stoll ever do this.

Okay, they were kinda like friends, but not that close...

It didn´t make sense, it didn´t occur to her why he would ever do that. Okay, maybe he saw how sad she was, and she still felt like crying, but why on Olympus Travis Stoll?

 _Traced out by the city lights_

" He was so angry that Alabaster made you cry" Hazellyn said, shrugged " You should probably look after Travis, thank him, maybe?" She asked, smiling at Katie before running out.

Katie felt the tears still dripping from her face, but it was different.

She now wasn´t crying because she was hurt, she was crying because she was suprised and maybe a bit happy, because a boy punched another boy, even if it was the boy who sent her those flowers shortly ago, in the face because he made her cry- and this was newer to her than the whole thing with the flowers.

 _my world from a mile high_

She stood up, carefully, and walked over to the infarmy, her mind nearly going crazy, she saw no reason why Travis would ever do something so...nice for her. He had been oddly nice to her those last few days, she noticed, and stood still for a second.

This was either some great, plotty prank or...no.

Travis...he couldn´t actually care about her, could he? What if he did...?

What if, after all that teasing and mean comments and all that stuff...what if Travis Stoll actually cared about her?

Could she care about him, as well?

 _Best seat in the house tonight_

She ran a hand through her hair before entering the infarmy, where a stressed Will Solace already waited for her.

" Katie!" He said and smiled at her, his eyes seemed to have a sadness in them since Nico di Angelo went to Camp Jupiter a few weeks back because Hazel was ill, or something. " Travis was pretty messed up. He´s still dizzy, but...he keeps demanding to see you. Small Hazy already told you what he did, didn´t she?" Will asked her and she nodded.

 _Touched down on the cold black tar_

" You´re lucky to have someone this in love with you" Will mumbled, but she wasn´t sure she understand him correctly.

She didn´t think so, though.

" Where is he?" She asked instead, smiled at Will and turned to him, biting her lip.

 _Hold on for the sudden stop_

 _Breathe in the familiar shock_

His head hurt.

Travis Stoll couldn´t remember why he was in the Infarmy or why his head hurt so much, he didn´t knew why his arm was broken or why he felt like he just did something very good for Katie Gardener.

Who was Katie Gardener again? He remembered, if he remembered correctly, then she was his girlfriend.

But Will said that maybe he was still dizzy and maybe he wouldn´t remember everything he did now after he would wake up again.

 _of confusion_

He looked up as a beautiful girl, Katie, that was his girlfriend Katie, walked in.

" Hello Travis" She said and he couldn´t help but to think that she had the most beautiful voice in the whole world, her voice was perfect.

He smiled and when she came closer, he took her hand, making her sit down on his bed. She blushed.

 _and chaos_

" Hello Katie" He said " You look beautiful" he said and smiled at her. He didn´t understand why Katie stared at him like he was crazy.

" Travis, are you okay?" She asked, then shook her head. " Of course, you´re still dizzy. But- thank you" She said, smiled at him.

He sighed, smiling at her as well, lifting one hand to play with her beautiful auburn hair.

 _All those people going somewhere_

 _why have I never cared?_

She couldn´t think when Travis was like that, because he asumed that they were dating in his dizzy mood, and he tried to kiss her more than one time, but thankfully she had been saved by Will each time.

It was nice for her, him thinking that they were dating, but she didn´t think that she could actually kiss him, she didn´t think that she actually could do that, not when her mind still was on Al.

It was, overall, only four hours ago or something.

 _Give me your eyes for just one second_

But Travis was very cute when he was in that dizzy, swoony mood, in the thoughts that she maybe was his girlfriend.

He seemed cute when he acted like he was in love with her, and she could not help then to congratulate his future girlfriend in her mind, because despite being an idiot sometimes, Travis seemed like he actually really cared about the girl he would fall in love with sometimes.

She was suprised when the thought of him, caring for some nameless girl, ached.

 _Give me your eyes so I can see_

Katie shook her head.

" Are you okay?" She heard Travis ask her, and looked down at him, how he was laying there, a bandage across his head and his arm.

She nodded, without even wanting to nodd, she smiled at him, even if she felt like vomiting right now.

" No you aren´t" Travis said and took her hand in his again. " Do you want to talk about?" He asked, but she shook her head, because, no, she didn´t...she couldn´t talk about it, not with him.

Not with anyone.

 _Everything that I keep missing_

" Better not" She said, standing up. " Travis...I...I think I should go now, Will said that you´re still dizzy and all that stuff." She lied, smiled at Travis, who refused to let go of her hand.

" Okay, go, but..." Travis said, and in the next second, he brushed his lips against hers, and it was that second when Katie realized, that Travis Stoll wasn´t dizzy any longer, he was wide awake, he hadn´t been dizzy and sleepy and swoony all along.

And he was kissing her right now.

 _Give me your love for humanity_

She pulled away, but Travis refused, pulling her closer to him, as if he didn´t care that anyone could walk in or that maybe she was in love with Al, or maybe Travis bloody Stoll had a girl he was in love with somewhere, and it all didn´t make sense to her and why on earth were they kissing?

This was the thing she didn´t understand.

They used to be enemies, they were barely friends, and she was okay with the thought of them being friends, but she never would have imagined kissing him. Her head spun around like she was going crazy.

 _Give me your arms for the broken hearted_

And then, he released her and put on that dizzy face of his again, that face that made her believe he didn´t knew what he was doing.

His face wasn´t even red, while she felt hers burning, and she stumbled backwards, her breaths going heavy.

" Are you okay, Katie?" Travis asked and she just shook her head, stumbling out of the infarmy, because no way she had just kissed Travis Stoll and actually enjoyed it a bit, no way, she was used to hate this boy!

" Katie, what are you doing?" She mumbled to herself, sitting down in the pavillon where she had slept last night, with Travis.

He knew what he had been doing, so why had he kissed her?

Was it just a prank, or...

 _the ones that are far beyond my reach_

Of course, it all was just a prank.

Make Katie Gardener be friends with you, make her fall in love with you.

This sort of prank, why hadn´t she realized it all along. There was no other conclusion, except for one, but this was one so horribly she would never even allow herself to think about it, because, no. This was a prank.

" Or love" She whispered, backed away at the heavyness of her words as soon as they left her mouth.

No, no, no no no.

 _Give me your heart for the once forgottens_

It wasn´t love, because love would have been that Travis was in love with her, and that couldn´t be.

She refused to accept that.

" You know it´s true, Katie..." She whispered, but shook her head.

It wasn´t true, it wasn´t true.

It was not true.

 _Give me Your eyes so I can see_

 _Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Travis layed there, completely still before he allowed himself to smile.

Did she really think he had been dizzy all along?

Well, if she did, then it had been a good thing to kiss her, because, oh gods, this kiss.

It was all he could have ever looked for in a kiss and her lips had tasted like strawberry. It had been his first kiss, as well, so he guessed it was a pretty good first kiss from what he had been hearing Connor talk about.

 _Step out on a busy street_

His smile widened when he thought about how shocked Katie had looked, and that adorable little blush on her cheeks after he lat go of her.

Travis wondered if it had been her first kiss as well and if she would let him kiss her again, if he said he remembered that from being dizzy. Maybe, maybe not?

He wanted to kiss her again, so, so desperately.

A bit because he wanted to kiss her again.

Much more, for no reason whatsoever, because she was Katie, and he loved her.

 _See a girl and our eyes meet_

Love.

There, he said it- he thought it

It was love, it was love, hell; He loved Katie Gardner, and he was ashamed about this.

He could not just love the girl he spent so many year teasing, he could not just love her.

They were barely friends, but it still was like that, he still was in love with her, he still loved her.

 _Does her best to smile at me_

He fell asleep eventually, and if he mumbled four words in his sleep, approximately: " I love you, Katie", well, then Will, who had to watch the people in the infarmy overnight, he was nice enough not to mention it.

 _To hide what´s underneath_

The next day, Katie didn´t look how he was, but Connor came, instead.

" Travis, you would not believe what happened yesterday night at Camp Fire!" He said, and Travis looked at his younger brother "" Katie and Alabaster had such a row, and in the end, Katie said: 'Well, thank you for the flowers, but I don´t even like lilies' and the she just walked away and you should have seen her face, I was sure she was going to cry but then she didn´t." Connor told him and Travis nodded-

" Do you think she was lying about how she didn´t liked the flowers?" He asked and bit his lip.

 _There´s a man just to her right_

" Of course, everyone knows that Katie loves lilies" Connor said, shrugged as if he didn´t care.

Maybe because he didn´t, really.

But Travis cared, oh, Travis cared so much about that.

" Connor. Can you do me a favour and bring this-" He leaned down to scribble a note " -To katie?" He asked and Connor got up.

Travis smiled as his brother left the infarmy.

 _Black suit and a bright red tie_

 _Too ashamed to tell his wife_

'Meet me in the Pavillon, 11 pm. T.'

Katie stared at the note for about half an hour.

And then, she started to smile.

 _He's out of work, he's buyin' time_

 _All those people goin' somewhere_

 _Why have I never cared?_

 _Give me Your eyes for just one second_

 _Give me Your eyes so I can see_

 _Everything that I keep missing_

 _Give me Your love for humanity_

 _Give me Your arms for the broken-hearted_

 _The ones that are far beyond my reach_

 _Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten_

 _Give me Your eyes so I can see_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _I've been there a million times_

 _A couple of million eyes_

 _Just move and pass me by_

 _I swear I never thought that I was wrong_

 _Well I want a second glance_

 _So give me a second chance_

 _To see the way You've seen the people all along_

 _Give me Your eyes for just one second_

 _Give me Your eyes so I can see_

 _Everything that I keep missing_

 _Give me Your love for humanity_

 _Give me Your arms for the broken-hearted_

 _The ones that are far beyond my reach_

 _Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten_

 _Give me Your eyes so I can see_

 _Give me Your Eyes (Give me Your eyes for just one second)_

 _Lord, give me Your eyes (Give me Your eyes so I can see)_

 _Everything (Everything that I keep missing)_

 _That I keep missing_

 _Give me Your heart (Give me Your arms for the broken-hearted)_

 _For the broken hearted (The ones that are far beyond my reach)_

 _Give me Your heart (Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten)_

 _Lord, give me Your eyes (Give me Your eyes so I can see)_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah_

 **Ah, I´m so happy about all the reviews and stuff, but don´t stop yet, okay?**

 **Do you guys like it?**

 **I looooove this song so much :)**

 **-Hazellyn**


	7. Lucifer

**Do any of you guys watch Supernatural?**

 **Yeah? No? What is she talkig about?**

 **Well, the next song is one that reminds me sooo much about Supernatural...**

 **Set the Show for Chapter 7, set the show for "Lucifer"**

It wasn´t like she went to a date at 11 pm everyday, Katie told herself, and they were just friends, and this wasn´t a date, she told herself while she applied eyeliner on her lid.

It wasn´t a date, she said to herself while she searched for her favourite silver top.

" Are you going on a date?" Her siblings asked her, an she shook her head, blushed, because it was not a date.

She would just meet Travis. The boy, that kissed her yesterday, that was her first kiss.

She wondered if he ever kissed a girl before

 _I want him to meet his maker_

Well, of course, he had to.

This boy was Travis bloody Stoll, and she was sure that he kissed a lot of girls already, Aphrodite girls, normal girls, girls on the Prom she never attended. Well, she had been there last year, and she had seen Travis there, with Elena Gilbert from the Khione Cabin.

In a way, she had always noticed Travis Stoll.

 _I used to be a lover, now I´m a hater_

Katie wasn´t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, and if she was honest, she didn´t really wanted to know-

did she?

It was new to her, all of this, this going out late at nights to meet a boy she was used to hate.

Gods, what had happened those last few weeks, what had happened to her and Travis, what were they?

Friends, more than Friends, Strangers, what?

 _My passion is to succeed is watchig him bleed_

She looked into the mirror, it already was nearly 11 pm, and she looked stupid, to much as if she was going on an actual date.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, and she is sad, so sad, because what if Travis had been dizzy and he just wanted to talk about her what he did, or, worse: What if he kissed her again?

Katie wasn´t sure if she could resist him this time.

Wait, what?

 _Oh lord, what have become of me_

She laid her head into her hands, sighing, a small, silent sob escaping her throath, she didn´t understand anymore what was going on, was she in love with Travis?

Because she couldn´t be.

 _Once upon a time I was a fool_

And this wasn´t because she didn´t like Travis, if she admitted it, she liked him.

It was about their parentage, and that she was used to hate him, after all, she shouldn´t be hoping for him to kiss her again.

 _To cool for school, gangster cruel_

 _Blood in blood out, pull the trigger, no doubt_

Travis sat down in the Pavillon, he was early, but he needed to go through his plan again, and this requiered his time-

He would play like he didn´t remember anything, but he would be cute about it, would play like he was suprised when she told him he kissed her. He had a good plan, a good, good plan and it just needed to work our right.

He had asked Hazellyn for white lilies again, and they were laying behind the bench, ready to brought up if it was necessary.

 _Lucky motherfucker you don´t know what I´d do to you_

His breath was still and steady, but when Katie appeared, dressed in a black pair of jeans and the cutest silver top he ever saw, his breath turned from still and steady to: HELP in a few seconds, and his hands started sweating.

Hell, what did Katie Gardener do to him, she made him so, so nervous and he nearly ran up to her, kissing her again.

 _I used to kick it with Lucifer_

He ran his hand through his hair, smiling at Katie, when she sat down across from him.

" Hey Trav" She said and he turned away, smiling at the ceiling, he liked the nickname she gave him.

" Hey, Katie" he responded " So, the reason why you´re here...like, I was dizzy. And what did I do, because Will wouldn´t stop laughing...please, don´t tell me I hurt you." He said, and she blushed. Katie looked adorable when she blushed, he decided.

" I know that you weren´t dizzy, Travis" She said, and he frowned. " I know that you weren´t dizzy, so now you´re gonna answer me a few questions." She said, and he, being caught, he just nodded, felt his face heating up.

 _and he still lingers in the dark_

" How...how do you know?" He asked, his voice trembling, because how could she know? Had he been to obvouis?

How could she possibly know?

" I know you, Trav." She said, and he nodded again, biting his lip.

Help.

" Okay. Then go on... ask." He said, careful, looked at the floor.

 _Oh, Lucifer_

 _You better watch out_

It was obvious which question she was going to ask and she could see that Travis knew what she was going to ask.

" Why did you act like you were dizzy?" She asked, and she saw the suprise in his face. This wasn´t the question he had been waiting for.

But she wouldn´t make it that easy for him.

" I wasn´t ready for questions, Katie. I wasn´t ready for you asking why I punched Al." He said, tried a little smile which she didn´t return, and she felt horribly because of that. But she wanted to let him suffer

 _The evil within has never been greater_

" Then I´ll ask now. Why did you punch Alabaster?" She asked and her voice sounded stern in her ears, and apparently as well in his, since he tensed up.

"...he made you cry. We´re friends." He said and she nodded, pretended she understood, but she didn´t.

She did not understand any of this, and she didn´t understand why she had this strong urge to smile at him.

She didn´t gave in to the urge.

 _My soul has been seized and he's the dictator_

" Okay" She said and nodded again, but then she felt like she couldn´t ask the next question, so she asked another one instead.

" Did he hurt you? Al, I mean?" She asked, and Travis shook his head, so she kept searching for other questions, until she would be ready to ask the most important to her right now-

She wondered if she ever could bring up enough courage to actually ask him.

Katie didn´t know.

 _I've been dragged through the mud, I can still taste the blood_

So she kept on asking the normal questions, and she didn´t knew how long that was going, until Travis looked at his watch.

" It´s nearly 1 am, Katie" He said, yawned, and she felt her stomach twist. " I think I should get going, I need sleep, Will said" he said, buit she wasn´t done yet.

" Travis." She said, and he turned to her again, around her everything seemed to fall silent as she looked at him.

" Katie?"

 _Oh lord, what have become of me_

They stared at each other until she finally found the right words to say what she wanted to say the whole evening.

" Why..." She began. " Why did you kiss me, Travis Stoll?" She asked and to her confusion, he smirked.

 _Once upon a time I was a fool_

 _To cool for school, gangster cruel_

He smirked at her, and he couldn´t help himself, he walked closer to her.

" Why did you kiss me?" She repeated, whispered now that he was so close to her, and he felt her staring up to him-

He desperately wanted to lean down and kiss her, but he couldn´t.

Not now.

Maybe never again.

" Why did you kiss me, Trav?" She whispered again, and he sighed, the smile on his face fading, he was serious now.

 _Blood in blood out, pull the trigger, no doubt_

 _Lucky motherfucker you don't know what I'd do to you_

She shuddered when he leaned down and whispered, he was so close to her face, grey eyes on green ones.

" Isn´t that obvious, wasn´t that obvious all along, Katie?" He whispered, and then, once again: "Isn´t that obvious?"

Katie stared up at him, nearly melting inside his silver grey eyes, and she felt like maybe she should pull him closer to her, entwine her hands in his curly hair and she wanted to kiss him, right now, again.

Isn´t that obvious?

 _I used to kick it with Lucifer_

Travis shrugged, stepping back sadly, smiling. " Well, please don´t hate me now...I couldn´t help it, okay?" He asked, and she watched as he turned away, looking over his shoulder again and throwing her a very sad, very hurt smile, she could see it in his eyes.

" Trav!" She whispered. " I...don´t understand"

But she did.

And she hated herself for not understanding sooner.

Because maybe it was to late now.

 _And he still lingers in the dark_

 _Oh, oh Lucifer_

 _You better watch out_

 _Sometimes I feel like seeking him down just for the hell of it_

 _Look for his face around town, smack, smack, just a bit_

 _Lucky motherfucker, got away with my cash_

 _I built you up and I'mma tear you down, just like that_

 _Once upon a time I was a fool_

 _To cool for school, gangster cruel_

 _Blood in blood out, pull the trigger, no doubt_

 _Lucky motherfucker you don't know what I'd do to you_

 _I used to kick it with Lucifer_

 _And he still lingers in the dark_

 _Oh, oh Lucifer_

 _You better watch out_

 _The devil's been an angel_

 _The devil's been an angel_

 _Even the devil's been an angel_

 _Lucifer_

 _The devil's been an angel_

 _The devil's been an angel_

 _Even the devil's been an angel_

 _Lucifer_

 **I LOVE THIS SONG**  
 **So, this chapter made me cry, and it took me so long to actually write it, and I was crying so much**

 **But, please review, and like and favourite etc.**

 **-Hazellyn xox**


	8. 2009

**The longer I write, the easier it is for me to just...**

 **I don´t know, let go while writing?**

 **I don´t even need to think for those 2,000 words, they make it easy for me.**

 **This Chapter is for Lizzy Dane, by the way.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, words that are like** _'this'_ **are memories, words like** _this_ **song lyrics, as always.**

 _'Isn´t that obvious?'_

Katie woke up, sweat ran down her face, and she was crying. Again, the same dream she had for the last two weeks, the weeks she spent mostly alone in her cabin, repeating three words over and over in her head. She sighed, looking around, but none of her siblings had woken up, so she decided to go back to sleep.

She knew that she would have nightmares again, she just knew.

 _I was dreaming, one night_

But maybe, she was willing to take those nightmares, because they allowed her to be with one person she had missed quite a bit those last two weeks, and maybe she liked those nightmares even a bit, because they allowed her to see that face of a person she had missed those two weeks, a person she couldn´t see so easily right now.

Travis and Connor Stoll had left the Camp, they would only come back in the winter holidays from now on, since their mother wanted them to go to school, College in Kansas, where they were from.

When Katie had woken up the day after she and Travis met at night in the Pavillon, the Stolls were already gone.

 _Of your brown hair, and grey eyes_

She stared at the ceiling, a tear running over her face again, as words peeked into her brain, those terrible three words that ruined her life, that made her this wreck she was now. _'Isn´t that obvious'_

Miranda had told her, that when she was dating her first boyfriend, which happened to be the boy she now was with again, a boy from the Selene Cabin, Tomas Mayflower, that when they first broke up, a sentence Tomas said, hurt her more than anything.

She said that the sentence was: 'I love you'

 _You had saved me, from the bad times_

Maybe she had her own 'I love you'- Sentence, and now she could understand Miranda a bit better, she thought.

Her eyes already started tearing up again, and she frowned, layed her head in her hands, a sob escaping her throath.

The worst was, she didn´t even knew what made her like that. It wasn´t like she was in love with Tra-

 _I was lonely, I was lonely I had no friends, till' I was 18_

She frowned again, now she was crying for real.

All her life, Katie had expected falling in love to be beautiful, a feel like she could fly and was mighty, she thought she would be happy and everything...would make sense. If someone told her it would be like this, she would have never fallen in love, she would have been more careful-

Nobody told her it was going to be like this. _'Isn´t that obvious?'_

 _Oh you saved me, I was lonely_

She hadn´t been warned, and if she knew before, then..

Then, what?

She remembered Miranda shouting at her when she said how she could not understand why anyone would cry because of a boy, and that she would never fall in love like this, and she would never do anything like that, crying over a boy, this was stupid.

 _I still love you, yes I'm sorry_

Why had no one told her, why was Aphrodite so cruel.

She had no idea what she had done to make the goddess of love that angry, but she felt sorry. _'Isn´t that obvious?'_

 _But I still love you_

 _Do you remember the time_

Travis Stoll couldn´t sleep very well in his bed in College.

One reason was the light that fell through the window and directly on his bed, another reason was the nightmares, that were a lot more worse when he wasn´t in Camp, without the magic borders, also he was seperated from Connor and he didn´t like that much.

The real reason was an other: He couldn´t sleep very well because he kept thinking about someone so important to him it nearly hurted him inside, and he sighed, careful, so he wouldn´t wake up his roommate James Lawrence, a quiet, shy boy, who would always look at the picture of a girl before falling asleep. He claimed that she was his girlfriend, a beautiful girl with long, pinkish hair, the name Hazellyn. **((A/N: hihi))**

Like Katies sister, he thought, and it hurted, so he stopped thinking about Katie.

At least, he tried.

 _When we first met at the train station_

It didn´t work really well, especially at night when he woke up from nightmares.

She was always on his mind, her beautiful eyes, the look she gave him when she asked why he had kissed her.

He tensed, and turned to the wall, stared at the wall, his brain hurt, and his heart as well.

Of course, he felt bad because he didn´t told her about going to College before, and he couldn´t imagine her face when she heard.

Had she been happy, had she celebrated it?

Or was she now just like him, laying awake at night, thinking about him, maybe, an emotional wreck like he was, who could not really concentrate in school, staring at the floor, staring at an old picture he brought with him.

 _Do you remember the time_

It was an old picture, back from when they had been 14, and Katie was prettier than he saw her ever before.

Her long, auburn hair was in a ponytail, her green eyes were sparkling and she wore a blue skirt and a green top, matching to her eyes.

He smiled at the thought of the picture, his heart aching a bit more than it did, a bit more than it always did since he left Camp.

James had asked him if he had a girlfriend.

 _When you said that you love me in the snow_

He had to decline it, and while James kept talking about Hazellyn, he thought about a perfect kiss two weeks ago, when nothing mattered, when he acted like he was dizzy, when he kissed a girl who maybe was happier without him.

Because maybe Katie was happier without him, and maybe he should never come back, maybe he should just stay here in College, where he had his place. And maybe, maybe he should never think about Katie again.

Probably she was with Al now, because Al was good, and he...

He forgot to tell her he sent the flowers.

Okay, one time he would go back to Camp and just...look how Katie was. Just look how she was doing.

And if she was happy...-

 _Do you remember the time_

If Katie was happy, he would never ever talk to her again, because he wouldn´t ruin everything for her, not again, he would never make her cry again like he did that night at 11 pm.

If she was happy, if she had a boyfriend, if she looked like she liked her life, he wouldn´t even talk to her, he wouldn´t risk ruining everything, and he would try to go on with his life, like he didn´t love this girl, like he never felt like he would die if he couldn´t kiss her.

He would move on, maybe. At least try to.

 _That I kissed you on the Manchester eye_

He didn´t knew if he ever could move on about the night, the night at the Pavillon, when she fell asleep on him; The times when they kissed; Or the time when she asked him the question that made him whisper three words, cruel words. _'Isn´t that obvious?'_

Gods, those three words that made her cry, the three words with which he made her cry, and which made him repeat them over and over.

He hadn´t want to, but he couldn´t say anything else back then, he had no other words back then, than those three.

They mattered more to him than 'I love you' ever could, right now, they were those three words that made him loose.

Not that it ever had been a competition all along. And if it had been, Al would´ve won all along.

It wasn´t a competition and he still managed to loose it, to loose her.

He still managed to fail.

 _Back in 2009_

Why couldn´t he be more like his brother, who managed to be with Lou, he still was with her, even if he wasn´t in Camp anymore. why couldn´t he be better, bring something to an end, and, why, why hadn´t he told Katie about...why didn´t he tell her he loved her, when he had the chance to do it?

Travis messed up everything.

As always.

 _We kept dreaming, last night_

 _Of my brown hair, and my green eyes_

Katie was still awake when the sun started rising, she was wondering if Travis maybe did the same thing as her.

Laying awake at night, thinking about the time they spent together, maybe; Or if he moved on, if he now was kissing the lips of another girl, a girl prettier than Katie. Maybe Travis already forgot her, maybe he didn´t think about the girl he kissed here in Camp any more, probably he wasn´t even interested in her any longer, and, and at this point she cried again, maybe the words didn´t matter to him, maybe the didn´t mattered to him at all. _'Isn´t that obvious?'_

Probably told he this many girls before, and probably he was in love with another girl, a College girl, all along.

There were so mayn pretty girls in College, so she probably was a memory by now, and maybe she was just something he used as a joke.

She buried her head in her arms, silently sobbing when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Katie turned around, looking at Miranda, and she just stood there, with a drachma in her other hand.

" What?" She asked silently, still sobbing, and Miranda smiled at her.

" It´s almost six o´clock, and this is the average time for Travis to get out of bed, Connor told me. And guess who we´re going to call now, Katie?" Miranda said " Because you love him, and I hate it when you´re crying"

 _I can hear you, pacing_

she shook her head. " No, I can´t. He probably doesn´t want to see me, Miranda. I...can´t" She mumbled, and looked at her sister.

" But I can. And I will" Miranda said and pulled her out of her bed.

 _Through the thin wall, of our bedrooms_

 _Do you, remember, back in, 09'_

 _ou had saved me, I was lonely I was lonely_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When we first met at the train station_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When you that you loved me in the snow_

 _Do you remember the time I kissed you on the Manchester eye_

 _Do you remember the time Back in 2009_

 _Sat on the fountain, and looked at the stars_

 _Under the moonlight, a place to call ours_

 _Head on my shoulder, and fingers intertwined_

 _They say they're still on your mind_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When we first met at the train station_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When you said that you loved me in the snow_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When I kissed you on the Manchester eye_

 _Do you remember the time Back in 2009_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When we first met at the train station_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _That you said you loved me in the snow_

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When I kissed you on the Manchester eye_

 _Do you remember the time Back in 2009_

 **Another sad chapter, but I´m lonely and depressed-**

 **so just review, fav etc. please. :)**

 **Talk to you tomorrow.**

 **-Hazellyn x**


	9. Sattelite

**Guys, like, honestly.**

 **I love you so much for those reviews, I´m literally crying.**

 **So, I got a special chapter featuring my favourite Song at the moment: "Satellite"**

 **Enjoy!**

Travis kept pacing around his room whenever his roommate wasn´t in there, he kept thinking about Camp, and he was in deep, deep thoughts, he kept staring at the old picture, and he even hung a copie of it on his wall, like James did with so many pictures of his girlfriend, Hazellyn. He sighed, looking at the floor, and Travis tried really hard not to cry. It had been terrible two weeks for him as well, and he couldn´t just...break down. He could not start crying anywhere he wanted, so he never did.

" Travis...Travis..." He heard a quite voice, and turned around, where he saw dust, and dirt, and the flimmering shine of an Iris Message.

He stopped, frowned, and stared in Mirandas face, Miranda, Katies sibling.

 _I know it's late_

" Miranda..." He said, slowly. " What´s up...?" he asked. " Is Camp okay? Is there an emergency?" He asked, and ran a hand through his hair.

She shook her head, then nodded. " My...sister" She said. " Travis, she is freaking out since you were gone. She´s going crazy, she loves you- and you ruined her. Travis, Katie is an emotional wreck. She´s so destroyed. Can´t you...meet her somehow?" Miranda asked, and Travis stomach twisted. Katie, freaking out?...

She loved him?

"...I have College." He said, slowly, " But...I could miss today- I could...I could drive to Camp." He said, but Miranda shook her head.

" Katie...she says if it´s just temporary, she doesn´t want to see you. Next year, she´s gonna leave Camp anyways, so it doesn´t really matter, she says...Maybe she should..." Miranda trailed of, and walked out of the picture, but instead, another person appeared, and he stared at Katie Gardener.

 _But somethings on my mind_

"...K...katie" he whispered, and it felt to him like all the air left his lungs, and he only ever wanted to stare at this girl, her beauty, her looks. All the feels he thought he could forget, there were they again, more intense than ever before, and he felt himself blush.

She shook her head, ever so slightly. " Don´t." She said, but not to him. " Don´t make me face him, Miranda.."

And then, she looked at him, and he saw those green eyes again, he saw this beautiful green eyes, and he saw how hurt she was; it was all his fault, but he couldn´t look away, he stared at her for what felt like forever to him.

" Travis..." She said, and he smiled at her a bit. " Why didn´t you...send me an Iris Message?" She asked, and he felt himself shrugging.

" I don´t know."

 _It couldn´t wait_

She looked at him, and it hurt him physically, not being at Camp right now, but he couldn´t do anything, except for talk.

" I didn´t leave on purpose, Katie. And I´m going back in the holidays, and then we can see each other again, and it will work out somehow, Katie" He said, but he saw her shaking her head and frowned.

" No. It won´t work out, Travis. It won´t, and you know that, and...whatever we had, okay, I think it´s better to...end this right here."

 _There's never any time_

 _This life slips by_

Katie took a step back as Travis´jaw dropped.

She hurt him, but this time was on purpose, mainly because she...wanted him to be free for some College girl, and she would feel better, after it. That was what she thought, and she was suprised it hurt even more.

It had looked so easy in all the movies she had watched those two weeks, and even though she was crying her eyes out, even though she wanted to be with him so desperately, she had thought it would be better for the both of them if they hadn´t this...whatever this was.

" Katie, you don´t mean it like that" Travis said, but she nodded, why was she nodding? She didn´t feel like nodding, she felt like screaming and crying and shouting out how much she loved him, that she was in love with him, and that she wantzed to be him.

And in that moment, she realized it.

This, right now, this wasn´t her.

 _Without a warning_

So she stopped being that girl right now, and just gave everything to be her normal self again.

And all of sudden, she was shaking, crying, and Travis stared at her through the Iris Message. She tried to be strong again, she tried to tell him to leave her, to leave this message, but all she managed was a crying, shakily, sobbing: " Travis"

" Katie" Travis said, and he sounded so concerned, and so loving.

He sounded to perfect, and she was just here, crying and sobbing her eyes out. " We can´t be...this" She managed to say, " We can´t be...in love, Travis. We should hate each other, you should play pranks on me and I should yell at you. I never planned to...I never wanted to fall in love with you." She said, and he nodded, his face looked pale. " I miss you, Travis." She said, and he smiled, sad, and the the vision began to fade. " Do you miss me, too?" She asked, and felt stupid right after, What was that as a question. She sounded like a clingy girlfriend, and that wasn´t her.

" Isn´t that obvouis?" Travis said, and then the vision was gone.

 _And I'm tired of ignoring_

She heard Miranda stepping to her, but she just shook her head.

It had been those words again, why was he always saying those three words, didn´t he knew how much they meant to...

Because probably Travis didn´t knew how much they meant to her. She sighed deeply, tears still dripping from her cheks, but she finally stopped crying, mainly because she just realized something.

Whenever Travis said the words, those three words, she got so utterly sad, but at the same time, she almost always started smiling right after, because those three words had more meaning to her than 'I love you' ever could.

Katie wondered if it was the same with Travis, when there was a knock on the cabin door.

She walked over, opened it...and looked right at Lou Ellens brother, Alabaster.

 _All the space that's between you and I_

 _Let's lock the door behind us_

Travis was breathing heavily after the vision ended.

To him, Katie had looked like she was really going crazy, and she looked so worried and through hard stuff and everything that he had to fight really hard not to leave College immidiately. He decided to talk to his mother, because he could totally go to College in New Rome next year, when all of his friends would go there as well.

He couldn´t just live in the normal world, he thought.

It was far to dangerous, especially for greek demigods these days, and he never had been so far away from somewhere safe.

So, Travis stood up, got out of his dorm, and drove to his mother´s house, only thirty miles away from his College, where he already saw Connor, talking to their Mother.

" Mum, I can´t stay outside from Camp! I got attacked three times last week! Three! It´s...look, I know you want me to go to school and stuff, but I can also do that in New Rome! Where it´s safe for me!" Connor yelled as Travis got out of the car, he nodded at his brother and stood behind him, facing his mother, who looked sad and angry at the same time.

" You spent all this time in this stupid Camp, Connor! And you, Travis, you aren´t better! Why can´t you two be normal?" Their mother yelled and Travis sighed, he was quiet, and his heartbeat was perfectly steady, he just sighed and nodded at his mother shortly.

" Because we´re Demigods, Mom. We will never be normal, and look, it´s to dangerous for us. What if we get killed? Connor was attacked three times in two weeks, and he could have died three times. Lucky, he didn´t."

 _They won't find us_

His mother shook her head. " But...I want you here! You don´t even come home in the holidays!" She complained. " It´s not like you see me any day, and now you want to go again?" She shouted, and Travis looked at his mother, then at Connor.

His thoughts were drifting away, to a pair of ive green eyes; a smile, hidden benath those tears; and long auburn hair that flew in the wind of the night.

" Yes." he said, simply, plain. "Yes. It´s safer for us there. In two weeks we´re going back, Mum. Connor, is this okay with you?" He asked, looked at his brother who nodded, then at his Mother. " It´s safer for us"

And his Mother nodded, defeated with words.

 _Make the whole world wait_

While he started packing, a few days later, he kept thinking about his Camp, and his friends, and all the stuff he missed about Camp, like, all the time. He was happy with going back to the people he loved, and he was glad he got to suprised Katie soon.

He wondered if she still missed him, or if she was fine with not seeing him right now, but then he remembered how she had looked like when they had talked to about Iris Message, and his stomach twisted.

He couldn´t await seeing her again.

 _While we_

 _Dance around this bedroom_

There was a knock on her door, and Katie, who had been braiding Hazellyns hair, stood up.

she fought against the hope of Travis Stoll knocking on the door, because, hell, they hadn´t talked to each other in almost two weeks, and he was in Kansas, in College, and probably he moved on after their short chat on the Iris Message.

The hope she had was transparent and stupid, but she wanted him to come back. So, so badly.

Of course, it wasn´t possible, since he was in COLLEGE, but she...just couldn´t help herself.

It was stupid, idiotic, and she knew it.

She opened the door.

 _Like we've only got tonight_

It was a familiar face; stale, grey eyes that had this look of mischief in them; curly, too long brown hair that fell into the grey eyes all the time and stuck up on the most stupid places; a grin that made her want to faint or kick something.

All in all it was one person: Travis Stoll.

He held up his hand, like he was going to wave, and smiled at her like he was going to either prank or kiss her; Katie´s stomach twisted and she bit her lip, trying not to cry or laugh or shout at him, because she was sure he wouldn´t like neither of those three things.

She felt herself staring at him, blushing even, and she couldn´t help but let out a small, strangely noise, like a gasp, and she saw that Travis started smiling, and she knew that she was an idiot, but at this moment...she didn´t really care about anything.

" Hello, Daughter of the Rose" He said, and she felt herself blushing, looked to the floor when he took a step closer to her, lifting her head up with his fingers, so she was facing him again.

 _Not about to let you_

She bit her lip as he started smiling at her once again, her head felt like she was up and above the clouds-

was she going insane?

" Travis..." She whispered, her throath dry and she spoke silent, so silent it nearly hurt her.

" Yeah?"

" Why aren´t you in College?" She asked, and he smiled silently, a silent laugh that made his eyes look more alive, that made her stomach twist and knot, that made her realize one thing. She loved him.

" Isn´t that obvious?" He whispered back, and she thought she was dying when he silently leaned closer to her until their lips weren´t one inch apart at least, and he faced her again, looked her right in the eyes, before whispering again.

" Isn´t that obvious?" He asked, and she nodded before his lips brushed against hers, ever so softly.

His lips tasted like wood and leaves and like the cool air in the woods; Travis tasted like nature should, which was weird since he hadn´t had to do much with nature, at least not much as she knew, but maybe she was wrong-

Who could tell?

 _Go 'til the morning light_

 _You can be my whole world_

His heartbeat wasn´t slow and steady anymore when he pulled Katie closer to him, deepening the kiss and resting his hands on her waist, feeling her heartbeat against his chest.

She smelled like summer, like Camp smelled in Summer, and the taste of her lips reminded him of strawberries and corn, ehich seemed odd but he loved it, because he loved Katie.

Travis wasn´t sure if he could ever let her go, but when she pulled away for breath, he saw that rosered blush on her cheeks, and he was happy about it, because maybe that meant that she felt the same thing as him, and maybe that was what this had been all along about...

 _'Isn´t that obvious?'_ was his 'I love you'

And he would tell Katie this in a short span of time.

 _If I can be your sattelite_

But first, he had to kiss her again.

 _Let's dance around this bedroom_

 _Like tonight's our only night_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Do you recall?_

 _How long it must have been_

 _Since any room_

 _Held only you and me_

 _Every song I sing's about it_

 _Since we can't live without it_

 _Now I know_

 _Just what that really means_

 _Let's lock the door behind us_

 _They won't find us_

 _Make the whole world wait_

 _While we_

 _Dance around this bedroom_

 _Like we've only got tonight_

 _Not about to let you_

 _Go 'til the morning light_

 _You can be my whole world_

 _If I can be your satellite_

 _Let's dance around this bedroom_

 _Like tonight's our only night_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Dance with me never move you_

 _Every night_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _I can't believe_

 _The days turn into years_

 _I hate to see the moments disappear_

 _But tonight the sand is stopping_

 _Take the hourglass and drop it_

 _So we can stay_

 _Inside this atmosphere_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Dance with me never move you_

 _Every night_

 _Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)_

 _Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)_

 **So.**

 **Nickelback is a band I admire so much, and I thought, hey, why not make them a Chapter**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, follow etc.**

 **Should I make a Jeyna Story after this one?**

 **-Hazellyn x**


	10. Battle Scars

**Hey guys.**

 **I´m here again with maybe the last Chapter of Daughter of the Rose, and probably I´ll settle on an extra long Jeyna Story after that.**

 **But I decided to let you guys decide.**

 **So, everyone who reads this: Jeyna or Lason? Or Leyna?**

 **DECIDE**

 **And enjoy Chapter 10!**

She still smiled when she sat down in her cabin again, after Travis had to leave because he needed to see Chiron because of something he didn´t tell her, but she didn´t care, Katie was happy, and she smiled at all her siblings.

Some of them stared at her, Miranda was smiling slightly, but it was Hazellyn who made her happier than before, because she was jumping up and down, being the sweet 12 year old she was-

She was so cute.

" Katie, do you like Travis?" Hazellyn asked, and Katie couldn´t help but nodd, she was smiling so much her cheeks nearly hurt, but...she was so happy, so, so happy. " Yes" She said, and Hazellyn smiled even more, turned to Katie again and hugged her tightly, and she was still smiling and ruffling through Hazellyn´s hair, the small girl had a good strength for her young age.

While the hug, Katie´s thoughts drifted away, and she felt herself blushing, mainly because there was no need for her, there would be no need for her tonight to cry; maybe, there would not be in a long time; maybe she could be happy for a long time now.

Love, it occured to her, was cruel.

 _This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten, the lost, the broke, the defeated._

It wasn´t all about being with someone, because the cruel thing was falling in love first, with someone who maybe had the same feeling for you than you did for him, but the faites were cruel as well; The fates were the ones that liked messing up everything, and also Aphrodite and Eros themselves, they weren´t any better and tried hard to hurt the ones falling in love in every way possible, they liked to hurt other people for their entertainment, and in some way Katie now could understand a bit why Luke Castellan, now dead, acted that way to bring Olympus down. It had been for love with him, as well.

Everything Luke Castellan ever did, it had been for love, for the love of the one girl he lost forever when they were younger. Thalia.

Everything Luke Castellan ever did was for Thalia.

She pulled away from the hug, and decided to go out for a walk, she needed to clear a few things up in her head. She couldn´t think alike like Luke, she could not let herself think about bringing Olympus down, even if she was mad at the gods right now, for one reason: They, especially the fates, Aphrodite and Eros, they tried to keep her away from the boy she loved.

Hadn´t Luke thought about the same thing when he joined Kronos? That it was all the gods fault that he lost the girl he loved, that he lost Thalia Grace forever?

How would she have reacted if she would loose Travis now? Probably excactly the same like Luke did back then.

In some way, she and Luke Castellan were very alike, but she didn´t knew yet of that was good or bad.

Probably neither of those two options.

 _A song for the heartsick, for the standbys, Living life in the shadow of goodbye._

 _Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_

His brother had this look that just told Travis that he knew everything that was between him and Katie, and he didn´t like it.

Not that he had a problem with Connor knewing that Travis was in love with the most beautiful girl ever, but he didn´t like that stupid smile on his face. It was a grin that said: I had more girls than you probably ever will get.

Before, Travis hated his brother for this, but right now, he was happy, as he was. It was nice, even if Connor had that stupid ass smirk on his face right now.

" Kissed Katie, have you?" Connor asked, and Travis just sighed, nodded a bit, and Connor started laughing. " C´mon, what do you think will making out with Gardener get you? She´s just Katie Gardener, after all" Connor siad, and Travis sighed.

Right now, Connor reminded him of another sibling he once had, with the same humor, and the same eyes, after all.

Right now, Connor reminded him of Luke Castellan, the one of his sibling that became evil.

He sighed, ruffling through his hair and turning around.

Travis could never sympathisize with Luke.

 _We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side._

He smiled, when he got up from the dinner table at night and headed towards his cabin, he wanted to pick something up before he would meet up with Katie later. He asked Hazellyn again for lilies, but this time he had asked her for pinkish ones, pinkish, beautiful lilies.

And so, he put on his green plaid shirt, dark jeans and even tried to brush his hair...didn´t work out that well, but he didn´t care.

For somewhat reason, he was excited, so excited, and his heartbeat kept increasing with every second that passed.

Connor was of course making fun of him, dressing uup like that just to see a girl, but the point was, that Connor just didn´t understand what kind of girl Katie was to Travis.

She was great in everyway, she was funny, smart, wideeyed for the world, she believed in Miracles, she was smiling so often, she had a good heart, it wasn´t only that he loved her for her beauty, for her looks.

That would have been stupid, he thought.

There had been a time when Travis wanted to be more like Connor, because Connor managed to get everything so easily, he managed to make friends, girlfriends, or even allies so quickly; because Connor was smart, and funny, all the people loved him because he was charming and just what everyone needed right now.

There had been a time when Travis wanted to be more like Connor because Connor was better.

But now, there would be a thing that Connor would never manage to get any better than Travis.

 _You're stuck on the ground,_

And this thing was standing right in front of him, smiling, wearing a lilac summerdress.

Katie Gardener.

Travis smiled, held out the flowers to her, and he saw her face lighting up, a small smile on her face, that made her ivy green eyes shine brighter than ever before; his stomach twisted and he bit his lip as she took those flowers.

She looked at them, and than at him, and then she smiled with that incredible smile of hers.

 _Got lost, can't be found._

" I should have known they were from you all along. Only you could come up with such ideas" She said, and buried her face in the flowers shortly. " They´re Hazellyn´s, aren´t they?" She asked.

 _Just remember that you're still alive._

He nodded. " Yes."

 _I´ll carry you home_

" Why did you got the idea to give me flowers in the first place?" She asked.

 _No, you´re not alone_

" Isn´t that obvious?"

 _Keep marching on_

" This time, it is." She responded and smiled again.

 _This is worth fighting for_

He smiled, without even thinking about it, back.

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _You've had enough,_

 _But just don't give up._

 _Stick to your guns,_

 _You are worth fighting for._

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _Keep marching on._

 _This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters, the young, the innocent, and righteous._

 _We've got a little room to grow._

 _Better days are near,_

 _Hope is so much stronger than fear._

 _So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall._

 _We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all._

 _You can light up the dark,_

 _There's a fire in your heart,_

 _Burner brighter than ever before._

 _I'll carry you home._

 _No, you're not alone._

 _Keep marching on,_

 _This is worth fighting for,_

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _You've had enough,_

 _But just don't give up._

 _Stick to your guns,_

 _You are worth fighting for._

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _Keep marching on._

 _On and on, like we're living on a broken record._

 _Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker._

 _Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,_

 _Thinking, "Why bother play when it's unfair?"_

 _They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief._

 _They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet._

 _Left, right, left, right,_

 _Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat. This could be the last chance you have to fly._

 _Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?_

 _Man, you had it all when you were just kid._

 _Do you even remember who you were back then?_

 _What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?_

 _What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?_

 _Don't stop, march on._

 _I'll carry you home._

 _No, you're not alone._

 _Keep marching on,_

 _This is worth fighting for,_

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _You've had enough,_

 _But just don't give up._

 _Stick to your guns,_

 _You are worth fighting for._

 _You know we've all got battle scars._

 _Keep marching on._

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

 _Keep marching on._

 **I´m somewhat proud of this Chapter, Idk-**

 **So much happens, and I think this is the end**

 **Tell me if you want me to continue with like two more chapters, or if you´re fine**

 **ALso answer the question.**

 **And, as Lefloid uses to say: "A like would be hype"**

 **-Hazellyn :) xx**


End file.
